


Summer Honey

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Feels, Fluff, It's kinda cheesy tbh but hey, M/M, Summer, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Sometimes Chinen forgets. Forgets what he has, that Yamada is so much more than any boyfriend he could have.But then occasionally, it hits him straight in the face.





	Summer Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously had to write something for Yamada's birthday. And I was sort of prompted to write Johnny's World, but I didn't. I just added a mention of it, hopefully that's enough.  
> Anyway I read jweb and had summer feels at the same time so I ended up with this. Cheesy, but hopefully sweet.

“This is. The best thing I've ever had.” Yamada's praise is endless as he cups the plastic mug in his hands as if to cherish it. “We're defininitely having this at home. I'm learning to make it. You'll never ever drink anything else again.”

“I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to drink alcoholic passion fruit ice cream drinks at dance practise.” Chinen tells him, intending to be teasing but his voice comes out soft as he gently nudges Yamada's shoulder with his own.

Yamada smiles and rolls his eyes, the warm orange glow from the setting sun reflecting his irises a light brown and his silver earring shines like a star.

He's beautiful.

Sometimes Chinen forgets. Forgets what he has, that Yamada is so much more than any boyfriend he could have. When they fight and Yamada blames him for everything from the trash being smelly to world war II, when Yamada forgets groceries and Chinen has to go get them, when they're out and Chinen's irritated with how people stare at Yamada and it takes up time.

But then occasionally, it hits him straight in the face. Like it does right now sitting on a low stone wall acting as fence to some picturesque garden, watching the sun setting into the sparkling ocean while drinking ice cream drinks, the soft breeze smelling like summer.

Yamada's profile is outlined by the soft sunlight, highlighting his golden skin, the slight irregularities in it. His smooth eyebrows, big eyes, plush lips, sharp jaw, everything that makes him as beautiful as he is.

Chinen gently reaches out to brush a stray strand of brown hair behind Yamada's ear, just because he can. Remembers that he's the only one with the privilege to touch Yamada as much as he wants, anywhere he wants. The one Yamada wants to touch him.

“You're cold.” Yamada complains, his rich voice taking on a whining tone that's all fake, and Chinen rolls his eyes and pointedly slips his fingers under the neckline of Yamada's T-shirt. “Oh god! Stop it!”

Yamada tries to pull away, but Chinen just grins and keeps trying to reach for as much skin with his cold fingertips as he can, at least until Yamada screeches and almost spills the rest of his drink.

He remembers when he wasn't allowed to touch Yamada. The feeling is a little dulled by now, but he remembers how desperate he was to be able to touch him, kiss him, love him with all of his being. How having the biggest crush on his best friend was amazing and terrible at the same time, being able to get so close but not close enough.

Remembers that time after the first dress rehearsal of Where My Heart Belongs, when Yamada grabbed his wrist and dragged him away to be alone. Yamada had been so beautiful it hurt, 18 years old and too pretty to exist, and Chinen will never forget how desperate his eyes were when he told Chinen that his dance was perfect, that nobody could ever have a better friend and that he loved him, all in one breath. Will never forget the slightly awkward first kiss where Chinen had a lightswitch pressing into his back but he couldn't care less because it was still the best kiss he'd ever had. How they were both giggling like little girls for the rest of the day, how Yamada's cheeks were tinted a soft pink and his eyes glittering, smile constant and Nakajima Kento walked into a set piece while looking at him.

“You're terrible.” Yamada tells him, tone put out as he raises the straw to his lips again, pointedly leaning away from Chinen.

“I love you too.” Chinen replies, so softly Yamada turns to look at him with a small frown, like that wasn't at all what he expected.

But he pauses as he meets Chinen's eyes, clearly seeing something in them because his expression softens into a gentle smile.

Yamada may come off harsh sometimes, especially talking to some of the members. And sometimes he is harsh, his work mode savage and Chinen's told him to snap out of it or leave more than once. But at his core, when there's no stress or diets or sickness in the way, Yamada is soft and caring, always more worried about others than himself. He gives away things almost so easily Chinen has to stop him from giving away _his_ things, listens to all his friends' problems and goes out of his way to please people. It's taking a toll on him more often than not, and Chinen sometimes considers himself Yamada's brakes. The one that tells him no, stop, stay home and sleep.

It's painful to watch him burn himself out, but at the same time, wrapping his arms around Yamada in bed and feeling his slow heartbeat as he sleeps after a long day of exhaustion is perfect.

He tries to think that since Yamada takes care of everyone else, Chinen's main job is to take care of him. Cherish him like he deserves.

“I love you.” Yamada replies, smiling as he lays his hand over Chinen's on the smooth stone.

It's almost like a movie scene, the breeze playing with Yamada's hair, the sunlight shining in his eyes like it comes from within him, and Chinen almost feels like crying because he's so pretty.

Often, he wonders what he did in his past life to deserve this reality he's in right now.

He wants to say something back, but he knows he already used the most powerful words he knows. So instead, he leans in, brushing the briefest little kiss against those plush lips that taste like passionfruit and vanilla.

They don't kiss in public, but this little village barely counts as public, especially not at this hour.

When he draws back, Yamada's cheeks have a tint of pink, and Chinen is reminded of that first time they kissed. How Yamada looks just as happy now as he did back then when Chinen for the first time said he loved him too.

He can't keep the stupid smile from his face, and he gently nudges Yamada's hand aside so that he can scoot closer instead. Feel Yamada's warmth through the layers of his clothes, and he hears Yamada's breathed laugh as a strong arm wraps around his shoulders.

“I love you so much.” Yamada repeats softly, placing a kiss in his hair, and Chinen cuddles closer almost reflexively.

“I still love you more.” He says, and even though he knows Yamada rolls his eyes, he has to point it out. There's just no way Yamada can possibly feel more love than Chinen does in this very moment.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
